The Adventures of Gohan
by Son Of Broly
Summary: After the cell games Gohan runs away from home to start a new life and forget about his old life. What new adventures await him
1. Disapearing

This story is just after the Cell saga. If anything seems wrong its a fanfic or an alternate future. Your choice.

DISCLAMER: Yeah like Akira Toriyama would be writing fanfictoin. I DONT OWN DBZ!

"KA ME HA ME HAAAA!"

Were Gohan's last words as he passed out.

ALMOST ONE DAY LATER

"Where am I? Asked a 14 year old Gohan as he rubbed his eyes just waking up from his deep sleep. Gohan was in Kami Lookout.

because of all his deep wounds that cut deep into his skin. "You're in Kami Lookout" said Dende the little Namekian who was the new guardian of Earth.

"Oooooow my head!" said Gohan as he tried to sit up. "How long have I been out ?" Asked Gohan while rubbing his sore head.

"Almost a day now" said Dende with a calm and soft voice.

It was right after the Cell Games and Gohan killed Cell he had passed out soon after and had been in the Lookout since.

"Hey Dende you think you could get me something to eat? After that fight with Cell I feel as if I could eat ten thousand cows." Said Gohan rubing his rumbling saiyan stomach.

"Saiyans and the stomachs" said Dende rolling rolling his eyes "I will never get used to it" said Dende leaving the room to get Gohan some food.

When Dende left the room Gohan tried thinking about the battle between him and Cell but his head hurts and he falls back into his deep deep sleep...

Gohan was suddenly in the middle of a field nearby he could see Goku "Dad I'm here! Right here dad! Come back!

Screamed Gohan as he looked in terror at his father walking away.

_"No dad don't leave no dad come baaack... please come back" _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Gohan as he went Super Saiyan 3

Just then Gohan woke up and realised her was in Super Saiyan 3

Then without a second thought he flew out of Kami Lookout and hid his Ki

"Hmm Kakarot's brat's ki just disapeard." Said Vegeta with an evil smirk on his face. Vegeta and Bulma were at the Son residence trying to cheer up Chi-Chi. Well it was only Bulma.

"W-what does t-that m-mean Veg-Vegeta?" Asked a very scared Bulma.

"That either means Kakarot's brat is dead or he has run of and dosen't want us to find to find him" replied Vegeta with a smirk still plastered on his face

At that moment Chi-Chi went into hysterics. Running around the house going on about how both of her boys had left her and stupid saiyans always wanting to fight. While Bulma just ran behind her trying to calm her down.

Vegeta just smirked at this sight.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest walked a beaten and bruised Gohan...

So how's that for a first chapter and by the way its just short because it is the introduction.

Please rewiew just so I know people are reading and I will update faster


	2. Gone

Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or do I ... Nope I don't

**CHAPTER 2: Gone**

Gohan walked through the forest a place which he normally found calming but not today.

Gohan was still bruised and battered from his fight with cell but he was still in Super Saiyan 3

He felt guilty. Guilty that he took away his mothers husband, for taking away the world's greatest hero and he felt guilty for taking away. his dad.

_"All this just because I was cocky. I could have killed him right there and then but I was to cocky I wanted to play around with him. What's wrong with me..." _

Were the only things that went through Gohan's. mind.

Just then Gohan feel to his knees not knowing what to do he couldn't go back he was too embarassed to show his face to his mother or anyone in that matter.

He had to start a new life far away from here.

He would start a new life a better life for himself.

He knew that he could supress his Ki for a long time maybe even for a two to four years but not a lifetime.

He would need something to supress his Ki. Then it hit him. "Maybe Bulma has something?" Thought Gohan. "But I can't go back there again.

**Meanwhile In The Son Residence**

"Calm down Chi-Chi Vegeta and the others will find Gohan I bet he is okay. I know he is ok." Said Bulma rubbing Chi-Chi's back as if she

was a child.

"Hmm if you think I'm going to look for Kakarot's brat you're sadly mistaken" said Vegeta

"VEGETA IF YOU DONT GET THE OTHERS AND LOOK FOR GOHAN NOW! I PROMISE YOU YOU'LL EAT BREAD AND BUTTER FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

"You woudn't woman" replied Vegeta

"Try me" was Bulma's response

Then in a second Vegeta was out the door and was of to find the the rest of the Z-Warriors and then Gohan.

Back To Gohan

Gohan checked for Bulma's and Vegeta's Ki. Ha this was great. Vegeta was at the Kame House and Bulma was at his house.

This would give him enough time to zip in there get one of Bulma's Ki concealers then zip back.

Gohan then dusted some of the dirt of his clothes (Gohan was no longer using the clothes that he. used when he fought Cell. He is now wearing a Gi similar to Goku's) and flew of to Capsule Corp

Back In With Vegeta

"What do you mean Gohan is gone!" Said Master Roshi and Krillin together.

"How bad is Chi-Chi taking all this?" Asked Master Roshi

"Hmp I couldn't care less about Kakarot's mate"

Replied Vegeta, his face showing disgust.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because that darn woman threatened be with butter and bread" said Vegeta this time showing more disgust.

Krillin and Master Roshi both looked at each other In confusement (I'm don't think confusement is a word so just go with it)

"Ok Vegeta let's go" said Krillin running out of the Kame House and flying of to Yamcha's house.

Back To Gohan

Gohan just landed at Capsule Corp and was going in through a window that was open.

"The Ki Concealers must be in Bulma's workshop. Good thing I know the password" said Gohan out loud as he walked towards the labs.

He landed infront of the first lab and typed in the fourteen letter password.

'Saiyan memory sure did come in handy' thought Gohan as he walked towards the Ki concealers.

He put one around his waist and flew back to the forest to figure out what he would do now.

At Piccolo's Waterfall

Piccolo had sensed Gohan Ki disapear but did not think anything of it. "Hmm the boy has hid his ki. I don't blame him for wanting some time alone after what has happened.' Thought Piccolo still in his medatating position.

Just then Gohan landed next to Piccolo. "Hi Piccolo" said Gohan as he greeted Piccolo

"Hello Gohan" said Piccolo in usual deep voice

"Mind If I medating with you for a while?" Asked Gohan

"I don't see why not" said Picollo with a smirk which was similar to Vegeta's but it was not cruel.

Piccolo and Gohan sat there for about ten minutes when Piccolo sensed Krillin's, Yamcha's and Vegeta's Ki signitures together.

"I wonder what Vegeta is doing with those two" said Piccolo breaking the silence between him and Gohan

"I'm going to check it out" said Piccolo hovering in mid air already ready to go. "Ok" said Gohan.

When Piccolo left Gohan realized "They must be already looking for me I need to get out of here" said Gohan aloud as he flew of to find a good place to rest.

I think this chapter is good any if there is any spelling mistakes I'm sorry and if yaou don't understand why Gohan dosen't want anyone to find him you will soon enough. By the way this is the boring part I'm trying to finish it quicly so I can get to the actual adventures. Yeah and one more thing PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. New Life

**Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated. The story will get longer from here and more interesting**

**CHAPTER 3: NEW LIFE**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah the sad part is I DONT OWN DBZ!

"Hey Piccolo we were just on our way to get you" said Krillin with a smile

"Why what's going on?" Asked Piccolo

"Gohans missing" replied Yamcha

"That's impossible! I was medating with him just a few minutes ago" said Piccolo who was a little confused.

"Well then could we go get him green bean I'm hungry!" Growled Vegeta

They then flew of to the forest to the last place Piccolo saw Gohan.

**Meanwhile with Gohan**

He had been flying for a few minutes but he had gotten far enough for no one to find him.

As soon as he thought no one. Would find him he did some exploring. There was mostly empty fields

It seemed as if this entire place had been abandoned.

**''I wonder what's wrong with this place. Pathetic Humans''**

Gohan thought about what he had just said. Vegeta must be rubbing of him a little to much for his own good.

han was near the end of the city when he saw it, a giant mansion he flew in near to it to get a better look at it.

There were signs all over the fence saying "Stay Out" "Beware" "Ghosts Sighted" "Haunted House"

"Yeah right! A haunted house. Were do this people get this stuff from" said Gohan laughing a little at the signs

Gohan walked into the mansion. It wasn't that bad the mansion didn't seem that it was abandoned that long ago.

Maybe Five to seven months at most.

It had five bathrooms, ten bedrooms, a giant kitchen and there were some other things but that didn't matter.

"Hmm it is a nice house. I guess I will be staying here for a while" said Gohan as he walked through the doors of his new home.

**Meanwhile In The Forest **

"Where has he gone?!" Asked a very angry Vegeta

Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha and Krillin had

"W-why would h-he have gone?" Asked a very suprised Piccolo

"Well he should probably go tell Chi-Chi that he is alive at least then she won't bite our heads off for not finding him" said Krillin who was looking a little worried.

**At The Son Residence**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM! FOR SOME OF THE STRONGEST PEOPLE IN THE UNIVERSE YOU PEOPLE ARE EXTREMLY WEAK AT FINDING THINGS!" Screamed Chi-Chi cracking all the windows waving around her Frying Pan Of Doom.

**Almost the next morning**

"Chi-Chi Calm Down! Sit Down! You're Gonna Get Hurt!" Screamed Bulma who was at the brink of crying

She had been up almost almost all night trying to calm down Chi-Chi.

To be honest she was a little scared, Chi-Chi was in a bad mood a she was waving her Frying Pan Of Doom recklessly.

**One Year Later**

It had been one year later and Gohan has gotten used to his new home. He had cleaned up the house nicely.

He lived peacefully without no one. He had a new attitude.

he was no longer a scared little boy he was now a man who could kill his enemies without a second thought.

And even though Gohan was confident and had a Vegeta like attitude he still needed a job.

He had got a job in the nearby school as a tutor for seventh graders

That is the best he could do since he was a fifteen year old.

The pay was ok. He had just enough to buy food for a saiyan and had a few zeni left.

But there was only one thing that Gohan was worried about now ... High School.

He had already been accepted into Orange Star High School. ( I know that in all schools they first meet your parents but it dosent happen here so go along with it)

but he was still worried about people finding out about him.

Gohan had already known enough things to get him through college but he realized that no one would give a nice job if you didn't even go to high school

**'What am I so worried for I only start in the begining of the second term which still gives me ... Two weeks' **thought Gohan as he flew of to his house.

**Two Weeks Later**

Gohan quickly hurried downstairs and into the bathroom it was already 7:30 am and the school was on the other side of the city

He had a quick shower then put on a White T-Shirt and black jeans he wore Black and red Puma sneakers he then quickly got his backpack,

had as snack which was actually a two hamburgers which is a snack for a saiyan and left.

Well sorry if this chapter seems short. From now on every chapterwill be longer than the last one and If any of you see's something is wrong feel free to tell me and PLEASE REVIEW


	4. My First Day Of High School

Ok I'm back and its time for another chapter. Be ready for a long chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DBZ

**CHAPTER 4: **My First Day Of High School

Gohan had landed infront of Orange Star High School. "Whew just in time" said Gohan as the bell rang to start the first period.

"Good morning class" said Mrs Greenmarker ( Ha ha I just wanted to name the teacher Greenmaker for fun) as she put her handbag on her desk. "We have a new student today" said Mrs Greenmaker as she motioned for Gohan to come in.

"Hi my names Gohan" said (well who do you think) Gohan.

"Gohan has scored a 100% on his entrance exam. You could learn a thing or two from him. Now take a seat anywhere you like."

"Hey new boy here! come here!" Shouted Erasa as Gohan walked up and sat next to her.

"HiI'mErasathesearemyfriendsSharpnerandVidel" said Erasa in one rush

"Oooook then eh nice to meet Erasa I think?" Said Gohan a bit confused.

"And Hello to you to Videl and Sharpner"

"This is Sharpner a proffesional jerk" said Erasa pointing to Sharpner

"And this is Videl well of course you know who Videl is I mean who dosen't" Said Erasa pointing to Videl.

"Well actually I don't sooo" said Gohan who was embarrased.

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO VIDEL IS" Shouted Sharpener and Erasa in unison.

"Well no I don't think I've had the pleasure"

"Really Videl Satan dosen't ring a bell anywhere?" Asked Erasa shocked at Gohan

"She's the daughter of Hercule Satan. Saviour of the Earth. He is the strongest man alive"

"Oh well then nice to meet Videl" said Gohan

Just then the bell rang for the first period to end and the second period to begin.

The hallways were filled with students screaming and running around.

Gohan finally got to his locker after a lot of pushing and shoving.

He got his math books and began to shove and push his way into math class.

He sat in the one seat away from right side corner. Erasa then followed him and sat next to him she was then followed by Videl who sat in between Gohan and the wall then Sharpener who sat next to Erasa.

"Hey Wasup Guys" said Gohan as he waved to the three.

Just then the teacher began talking about _"mathematical terms" and "exponents multiplied by denominators" _which Gohan already knew about.

He finally got bored and began medatiting while still sitting.

Videl had noticed that he looked out of it and thought that he had been 'daydreaming'

**"Hmm I better wake him up before he gets into trouble"** thought Videl as she punched Gohan in the shoulder and to her suprise nothing happened. It wasn't her strongest punch but it still should be enough to wake him up.

Videl had made this into a game for the rest of the period. The Try To Wake Up Gohan Game.

She was so angry that she couldn't wake him up that at one time she considered kissing him but she decided against that.

"Can't anything wake him up!? What's this guy made of!? " Thought Videl just a second before the bell rang and Gohan 'woke up'

"Uuuh Videl what... are you doing" asked a very confused Gohan as he caught Videl spitballing him.

"Oh nothing" said Videl just before she hurried out the class

The rest of the day went pretty well execpt for the one time Videl poked him in the stomach with her Scizors.

After school Gohan flew home to do some training. Even though he went to school and went to work he still had time to train.

He would spend the extra money he had on making his own training equipment and buying pieces for the Gravity Room he was making.

He was the strongest person on the planet and he knew it. Not even Goku could stand up to him.

Yet he could not let anyone know of this all the Z-Warriors did this even though he wasn't one of them anymore he still didn't want the publicity.

He wanted his privacy

He thought about all the stuff that happened to him that day.

Everything was fine exactly as it should be.

Gohan walked into the giant yard and began training he was wearing red Gi with with a black vest undetneath.

It looked quite similar to Goku's except the orange part was red and the blue part was black and the Kame sign in the upper right of the Gi was now replaced with a sign that said 'Gohan' in Japanese

"Oh no I'm late I need to get back to school for the tutoring" said Gohan as he left for the door

Gohan landed next to the school then rushed in again for a second time.

Gohan greeted the class then motioned them to sit he then started teaching them something about _'algebric terms'_

Then suddenly he sensed a high powerlevel coming to Earth he couldn't decide wether it was stronget or weaker than him.

He had to go investigate.

"Class dismised somethings has come up and so class will be out early" said Gohan just before he ran out the door and flew into the direction of the powerlevel.

The Class looked at each other confused before running out and screaming things.

Gohan flew as fast as he could he was now worried.

This powerlevel seemed stronger than his and it reeked of evil.

Gohan was no longer a little goodie two shoes boy anymore but he still wasn't evil.

He had finally found the spot where the powerlevel was just in time to see a space pod land.

The door slowly opened and out came the red and blue creature that looked like a mixture of Frieza and Piccolo.

It was just as tall as Piccolo but was a little fattter and had much more muscle. It was blue and had patches of red on the shoulder, head and legs.

Then suddenly the alien appeared in front of Gohan.

"Hello pathetic human I am Tranok from the Nothern Galaxy and I'm gonna destroy your planet" said Tranok just before he shot a Ki blast at Gohan which was meant to kill him

Gohan simply swatted the blast away into a unsuspecting mountain. "You gonna have to go through me first" said Gohan

"Oh well you're a strong one" said Tranok with an evil smirk which would put Vegeta's to shame.

"Well I'm only half human but I still don't appreciate the comment" said Gohan

"Well that explains that" said Tranok getting a little bit more serious before he threw a flurry of kicks and punches at Gohan

Which Gohan blocked with a little more effort than normal.

This went of for eight to ten minutes before Tranok stopped.

Gohan was breathing a little heavier but Tranok didn't break a sweat.

"Ok so we're done with the warm up shall we start?" Asked Tranok with an emotion that Gohan couldn't make out.

Gohan justed nodded his head in agreement as they started to fight again.

Gohan kicked Tranok in the stomach which Tranok caught.

Tranok replied to this with a punch to the face.

Gohan staggered backwards a few steps and when he recovered he was greeted by a kick to the stomach.

Gohan recovered quickly and appeared behind Tranok he then hammered him into the ground and did a roundhouse to Tranoks face.

Tranok recovered quickly at took a try at Gohan's face but Gohan was fast and caught it just in time.

Gohan used this time to Ki blast Tranok's face. This only blinded Tranok for a few seconds but that was all the time Gohan needed.

Gohan started a frenzy of kicks and punches which were all aimed for Tranok's face and stomach.

Tranok was blinded and couldn't dodge any of Gohans hits. All he could do now was wait until Gohan pummelled into the ground.

Gohan was holding up Tranok in the air by his neck and was about to punch his lights out when a Ki blast intervened.

Gohan looked the way the blast came from. The face was similar he had seen it somewhere before.

He had long hair that went to his knees and a scar that went through his face. He had seen this face before a long time ago.

"Raditz?"

Yeah I bet you didn't see that one coming. By the way Gohan in base is as strong as Goku in Super Saiyan three and he can go up to super saiyan three so now you know how strong Gohan is, and about Tranok remember this is an alternate future. Hopped you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Reunited

**Thanks for the reviews guys they are always nice to read.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ

**Chapter 5:** Reunited

**Last time on The Adventures Of Gohan**

Gohan was holding up Tranok in the air by his neck and was about to punch his lights out when a Ki blast intervened.

Gohan looked the way the blast came from. The face was similar he had seen it somewhere before.

He had long hair that went to his knees and a scar that went through his face. He had seen this face before a long time ago.

"Raditz?"

**This Chapter**

"Raditz is that you!?" Asked Gohan completly shocked.

"Missed me" Said Raditz with an evil smirk.

Gohan looked up at an unconcious Tranok in his hand.

"How?!" Asked Gohan still in shock.

"One of the saiyans friends used the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back Planet Vegeta and all its saiyans" said Raditz smirking

"And what do you want here?!" asked Gohan sliding back into a fighting stance.

'"Relax Gohan I was sent to Earth to gather all of the saiyans here, of course Kakarot didn't agree and tried to kill me but I got away! So what do say?"

Gohan walked up to his uncle

"Why not" said Gohan smirking

"I knew you would when I saw you fighting I saw it in your eyes. The greed to kill." Said Raditz

"Ok now should we go get His Royal Fancypants?" Asked Gohan

"Oh you mean Prince Vegeta?" Asked Raditz who was shocked that a third class saiyan would call his Prince that.

"Yeah whatever!" Said Goha n just before he flew of into the direction of Capsule Corp.

Gohan and Raditz landed infront of Capsule Corp. Gohan knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door was open by Mrs Briefs.

"Oh hello Gohan it's so nice to see you! You've grown so big! How's your mother!?" Asked/Said Mrs Briefs in her usual oblivious tone.

"Er Mrs Briefs. I'm just here to see Vegeta!"

Said Gohan a little confused.

"Oh Vegetas in that Gravity Space Chamber Room thingy" said Mrs Briefs pointing to the Gravity Room.

Gohan and Raditz then sped of to the gravity room. Gohan entered the Gravity Room first and had to immediately dodge a Ki blast from Vegeta "What are you doing here Gohan and why and how is that Third Class Saiyan Raditz with you"

Gohan and Raditz explained the entire story to Vegeta. (I wasn't gonna write the entire story again. Its boring)

"Good its about time I retrieve my place as Prince Of The Saiyans" Said Vegeta

Gohan just "hmphed" at that comment

"Yes Prince Vegeta but may we depart soon?" Asked Raditz

"Yes we may but I think that is best that we eat first" said Vegeta

The other two saiyans just smiled as Vegeta led them into the dinning room.

Once they were seated Vegeta walked up to a phone looking thing and typed in a few numbers

A few minutes later waiters walked into the dinning room carrying platters of food that was enough to feed three thousand hungry people that were in the desert for three days.

But it was enough to feed three normal hungry saiyains.

A few minutes later all the food was devoured and the saiyans were just full

"Ah that hit the spot but now its time to leave" said Gohan

"Slow your horses Gohan we will need to stock up first" Said Raditz

"I shall get the Servants (Actually Butlers and Waiters) to collect supplies"

"Ok then shall we leave in two hours Prince Vegeta" asked Raditz

"Yes" was Vegeta's reply

**Four Hours Later**

"Good the ship is fully stocked shall we leave?" Asked Raditz as he walked into the ship, Vegeta and Gohan right behind him.

Raditz then walked up to the control board typed in a few things and they blasted of into space.

It would be one year until they reached Planet Vegeta and that gave them more than enough time to train their butts off.

Even though this space ship had a Gravity Room it wasn't enough to even make Gohan or Vegeta flinch although to Raditz who was a weakling it really challenged him.

But after a few months Raditz made it to Super Saiyan one and the Gravity Room was useless to them.

A few more months passed and it was time for them to leave.

They had all become exponentially strong and Raditz had become almost as strong as Vegeta.

"I think it is time we land Prince Vegeta" said Raditz

"Go ahead" Was Vegeta's reply as he looked out the window and at Planet Vegeta.

**On Planet Vegeta**

The crowds parted into two to let their King pass. King Vegeta stopped right infront of the space ship.

King Vegeta looked exactly like Vegeta execep the was less muscular and had a beard

Suddenly the door of the space ship opened and three saiyans walked out.

King Vegeta was shocked at how much bigger his son looked.

He saw Raditz who looked the same and another saiyan who he couldn't make out.

"Son!" Shouted Vegeta in happiness.

"Hello Father" said Vegeta not showing his happiness.

"Raditz I see the mission went well but who is this other saiyan with you?" Asked King Vegeta.

"This King Vegeta is Gohan son of Kakarot." Said Raditz

"Ok now let us go I will show you to your chambers." Said King Vegeta

After five minutes of walking they finally entered the Palace.

It was big. Bigger than ever building they had ever seen. The walls were painted dark blue and had some ancient writing on it in yellow.

Finally they stopped infront of a long hallway it had many rooms and it stopped at the end.

King Vegeta showed them to their rooms at the end of the hallway.

"Gohan come with me I've got some questions to ask you." Said King Vegeta as he motioned for Gohan to follow him.

Gohan did what he was told and followed King Vegeta. This time they flew. They flew out of the castle and near a lush garden.

"Gohan I can see you're not like the others you seem like you're hiding something and I want to know what it is" said King Vegeta

"I promise you King Vegeta that I am not hiding anything from you." Was Gohan's answer.

King Vegeta left Gohan alone for the rest of the day but he knew something was wrong.

The way Gohan looked and acted. It was like Gohan was hiding more.

Being the King of the entire saiyan race King Vegeta could tell when something was not right even if it was something simple.

**" The only person in the universe that is stronger than me is Vegeta... right?"** King Vegeta's thoughts were distruped when one of the royals came walking up to him.

"King Vegeta the Naromusadians have declared war against us they will attack in a few days time" said the royal

"A few days! That dosent give us enough time! Go ready the army immediately I need to go get Vegeta!" Said King Vegeta just before he hurried of to the training quaters.

**At The Training Quaters**

"Have you seen Vegeta?!" Asked King Vegeta looking at Gohan.

"No sire. Would you like to leave a message with me for him?" Asked Gohan

"No just tell him that he must see me immediately it is about the war with the

Naromusadians" said King Vegeta just before he stormed out.

"War with the Naromusadians? We're going to war!"

Said Gohan enthusiasticly.

That's all folks! Hope you liked it. I tried to make it much more interesting and I'm sorry if I went to fast, I don't like writing boring things and PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
